dumbledoresarmyroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Bond em7/Archive59
RP? Want to RP Seraph/Sera? She's currently on the fourth floor. Okay! Posted on Fourth Floor. -Frost Hello! I know you said you were going to be busy this week, but I thought I'd shoot you an owl to see if there's any RPs you can/want to do this week. :) Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 16:42, October 3, 2016 (UTC) :It's Regan's 11th birthday IC today. So I'll start a Rose/Regan RP, because I'm sure it stings for Rose that Regan got her letter :P Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 16:54, October 3, 2016 (UTC) Rose's bday is on Saturday OOC. So yeah, the idea was the celebrate both their bdays in the middle, which would be Wednesday OOC. Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 16:57, October 3, 2016 (UTC) :Nah, I think that was good. Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 16:31, October 4, 2016 (UTC) Yes and no. I don't have a fever. It's just now transitioning into a cough, as opposed to just being a stuffy/runny nose thing. So there's that. xD I probably will go into work in a few hours, when my shift starts, cause I don't want to skip again... Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 16:42, October 4, 2016 (UTC) :Thanks. It's just a 3.5 hour long shift, so I think I'll survive. :P Any RPs you wanna do til I have to go? :) Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 16:48, October 4, 2016 (UTC) Tomorrow would be Rose/Regan's joint party. Unfortunately Jaye is out of town, otherwise I'd invite her to join in with Charlotte. And Friday would be Ash/Charity's 5th anniversary. :) Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 16:54, October 4, 2016 (UTC) Morning Still feeling pretty lousy. :P Church sent me home. xD I still work in the afternoon, though. If we need your help with Emily, I'll let you know lol. Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 14:59, October 5, 2016 (UTC) Hello :) I'm finally back from work (had a weird shift today). I've finally got more energy, which is awesome. :D Still clogged up. :P But I finally don't feel like I wanna just... die every time I stand up to do something. :P Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 19:38, October 6, 2016 (UTC) Hello! For RPs this week... I know Thomas would've wanted to congratulate Elle on her Quarter Finals win. I know Melinda said she wanted to say good-bye to Princess... we could do that this week or next. Anything else? Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 17:25, October 10, 2016 (UTC) My patience wears thin... I have been waiting to RP with you. A genuine one where we both agree on the characters, and location. I am still delaying gratification for the moment. However, I am curious to know how the artist in Melinda would react to seeing Graffit Art Murals? My apologies if I am bothering you. :- Dr. Mrs. Delphi von Doom (Hex Me) ಥ_ಥ 12:35, October 11, 2016 (UTC) I try to give people there space as much as humanly possible, even going as far as waiting like a wall flower to be asked. I am glad to know you are ready and willing. I understand limitations regarding RL, and time constraints. I typically have a short 3 window in the morning, and once again at night myself. With an sporadic posts throughout the day. Could I interest you in any of the following :Quincy Graves and Rose? :Clair Voyemant and Arthur? :Dorian Webb and Elle? :- Dr. Mrs. Delphi von Doom (Hex Me) ಥ_ಥ 12:58, October 11, 2016 (UTC) You might be confusing Dorian for Baz. That latter just makes people mad. He is the guy you love to hate. I had a look around I think that we could probably start here with Rose and Quincy maybe doing some watercolors on the table? Or here with Clair and Arthur browsing/escaping the crowds? Whichever you like better. Feel free to start if it suits you. :- Dr. Mrs. Delphi von Doom (Hex Me) ಥ_ಥ 13:13, October 11, 2016 (UTC) RE: I'll go post. :) Tomorrow (Today at this point) Not sure how much I'll be around. But I did start Thomas/Elle on this page. :) Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 05:20, October 12, 2016 (UTC) Hullo Would you like to RP? My first idea was Pyrrha/Jaina, but if you have a better idea that's great! :Nah, I don't mind. :) For Noelle Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 00:16, October 13, 2016 (UTC) Elle Needed Hey, if Ireland wants a shot... Elle's gonna need to post again for the Snitch. :P Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 19:57, October 15, 2016 (UTC) :Yeah, sorry.... I didn't GM it. Brocky did. Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 23:22, October 15, 2016 (UTC) Ayy!! Sweet! Thanks! I kept coming across some pages (I haven't gone through the entire Marauder's Map yet), so I was wondering if I was imagining you clearing them out. It's cool though. It happens. :P Thanks, for clearing that up for me. For Arthur Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 03:37, October 17, 2016 (UTC) Ayy!! I know there's a lot of issues surrounding GMing right now but I was wondering if you could GM Norway/Japan please? I'm not confident between what's going on with Jisk and Jay so I'm lost in who is even GMing it anymore. It would be much appreciated. :) Actually, ignore that. I've decided on something else. Ayy!! If you're wanting to GM, then I'd appreciate it. I'm at school and I'm not capable of fully responding due to being on mobile. However, the problem is more that six members of the Administration and four members of the Norwegian team were behaving in a way that I'm not going to permit. I made bad decisions too which is something I'll have to go over later. I, as the Seeker, would love for Norway to play and win. Therefore, you can GM (as the last option) and I'll gladly accept it. Either way, they'll be handled so maybe the best decision is to continue the match, but I'm not sure I can. Hey, can we talk somewhere? Either DARP or Ck's chat (if she wouldn't be mad about it, but that's the only chat that can be thought of as a sandbox you're on)? Reddit should be blocked on the school computers. Sorry. Hopefully, we can catch up after we're both done with work/school. Hi! They'll be up in like 2 hours when Im out of class, but the Heads of House are all finalized so they can start picking. And yes, I definitely will be around more to RP..I've been around a lot more recently (besides this weekend) as I'm getting settled into being married and back at school. You are, and always have been,my dream. I love you more than there are stars in the sky and fish in the sea. 17:48, October 17, 2016 (UTC) :THank you for checking in! I really appreciate it! and I look forward to RPing with you more..I miss it a lot! I'd definitely love to chat if you're around! You are, and always have been,my dream. I love you more than there are stars in the sky and fish in the sea. 17:52, October 17, 2016 (UTC) Back Were there any other RPs we wanted to do/start? Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 18:48, October 17, 2016 (UTC) :We were gonna do Faith/Melinda/Princess. We talked about doing Thomas/Elle post-loss (pre-consolation). But... tbh, I kind of just don't even want anything to do with the Cup right now. I'll still post with Elena on the consolation match but.... Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 18:54, October 17, 2016 (UTC) Not that I can think of? We could do Alden/Arthur on the train. We could do Melinda/Thomas. They haven't really said much to each other over the years. :P It could be interesting. Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 19:00, October 17, 2016 (UTC) RE: Yeah, I'll be around. RPs It seems Melinda got Head Girl, so an RP on the train with her Mal? Faith got engaged last night. So... I was thinking of having her come over and announcing it to Charity/Ash/Melinda (and I can do a separate RP with Nap, for Thomas/Mark). ...and then there's the RP with Melinda/Princess. Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 15:03, October 18, 2016 (UTC) :It's in the Community Corner. She's Head Girl, Zayd Shafiq is Head Boy. Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 15:07, October 18, 2016 (UTC) I wasn't going to pick my own character when there was another option. Especially when that other option was Soph.... and if I skipped over her character in favor of my own.... Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 15:10, October 18, 2016 (UTC) Cute and Cuddly I took that from Penguins, not sure if you are a Madagascar fan or not, but I sure do love those penguins. Anyways. I was just writing so say that Melinda's spiel left both Zayd, by extent myself rather speechless. I hope to have something for him the next time I scroll through the wiki, and my brain can put words together as well as you did. Thanks for making me look bad. :P I am just kidding, what she said was actually highly motivational, and I plan to use some of it as inspiration. So, a genuine thank you now. -- Thank you. :- Dr. Mrs. Delphi von Doom (Hex Me) ಥ_ಥ 19:56, October 18, 2016 (UTC) Re All of them bar Oli and Brocky's chars. I was supposed to post with Oli's, but I was told he'd be able to post. Thus far I haven't seen him post once xD Most of the people who own the players have testing atm. x.x Hello! I'll be around for another couple of hours. But I don't think I'll be able to come on at all tomorrow... so is there anything else you wanted to RP today? Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 17:33, October 20, 2016 (UTC) :I guess I'm not sure. :P We could do Alden/Arthur. Or Eilis/Melinda? I don't know if a final Jaina/Faith makes sense or not. (She'd write her about getting engaged if she's already left for Norway). Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 17:44, October 20, 2016 (UTC) Re:RPs Lol yeah I was thinking about that too. I did see the post with Melinda, and I considered posting... but it was the weekend, and I didn't think you were gonna get to it? And I didn't want to leave it unfinished once Hogwarts started. RP Hierarchy: *Hope/Ferlen (Ministry changes... we could include Rose's signs in there?) *Thomas/Elle *Melinda/Carter (I need to get my own class started, too) *Melinda/Eilis? *Melinda/Regan Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 14:44, October 24, 2016 (UTC) :Yeah, I think that's fine. Faith/Jaina wrapped up nicely. Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 14:47, October 24, 2016 (UTC) Yeah. :) I think I mostly just... wanted to know if Melinda's emotions were going to force her out of the mindscape or if she was going to be able to exit calmly. Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 14:51, October 24, 2016 (UTC) :I guess I thought maybe it would've been a little more... traumatic for her to say good-bye? Like Faith had to make a quick exit a few times due to her emotions... but Melinda is better with them, yes. So I'm sure that helped. Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 15:00, October 24, 2016 (UTC) So of this list... it seems we have Melinda/Eilis left. After reading Melinda/Chris... idk if she'd want to talk over any of that with Mal? We could do that too. I'm here for about an hour. :) Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 17:30, October 26, 2016 (UTC) Melinda and Zayd Head Dormitories sounds good. Would you like the first post? :- Dr. Mrs. Delphi von Doom (Hex Me) ಥ_ಥ 14:03, October 25, 2016 (UTC) Good morning. :) Lol I suppose that makes sense. She's just never been particularly vocal, historically, unless Mal was feeding her answers. :P I'll be at work for some of today. Not as free as yesterday. :P But I will be around for much of this morning. Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 14:43, October 25, 2016 (UTC) Letter for Rose Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 15:15, October 25, 2016 (UTC) Melinda and Chris So... they might need to talk and figure things out xD. Things are going to head south for Chris really soon. "It's a glorious thing to be a Pirate King," Talk 15:58, October 25, 2016 (UTC) :I did see it. And could you post someplace? I'm trying to post on Potions and Flying atm xD Just post anyplace and I'll follow suit. "It's a glorious thing to be a Pirate King," Talk 16:04, October 25, 2016 (UTC) Quidditch So... I'll respond from an unbiased OOC view and an IC view here xD Okay, now the unbiased OOC view. I have some concerns about Peter. He's saying that he is quote 'too aggressive for chaser'. If he's that aggressive, should we really be letting him hit the bludgers around? What if he snaps and gets 'too aggressive' and seriously hurt someone? Again, this has nothing to do with Mason not being beater. "It's a glorious thing to be a Pirate King," Talk 13:47, October 26, 2016 (UTC) Hey :) Hi Bond! I was just popping on quickly to message a few of the people I really miss and see how everyone is. I can't remember if I replied to the last message you sent me, I thought I did but can't find it and it was ages ago now. Anyway, how are you? Hope you're really well, miss you! ' Constant Sunshine Would Make a Desert. [http://tigerlilys-sandbox.wikia.com Rain Makes Things ''Grow]' 13:52, October 26, 2016 (UTC) Re:Bubbles I don't think we'd be using Karith much anymore, since Faith isn't working with him. I guess you can archive Maggie for now. Maybe Faith will go back into her mindscape, but I don't have any immediate plans to do so. Renee did invite Noelle to come live with her... so.... if you want to bring her back, that's up to you. Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 17:34, October 26, 2016 (UTC) Ferlen So, I have a question. I was considering putting a character up for Senior Undersecretary, but reading Ferlen/Hope, it seems that's his position? I always thought he was the JA, working beneath the Minister? I'm pretty confused. Think you can explain a bit? :P For Elle RE:Quidditch Question The latter. :) We might RP practices later on, once the team is full, but until then, I don't think we will. Keeper OMG you're having a baby! I didn't know at all, sorry! Squee, I'm so excited for you! I'll admit that I don't know a lot about you outside of DARP, but I know you'll be the most amazing father ever! Seriously, you're going to be amazing! (And I'm sure your wife will be too). It's great to hear that things are so good for you. I'm not doing bad either, I haven't written on my sandbox in months so you haven't missed anything. Just slowly plodding on with life. It was really nice to hear from you :) ' Constant Sunshine Would Make a Desert. [http://tigerlilys-sandbox.wikia.com Rain Makes Things ''Grow]''' 14:00, October 30, 2016 (UTC) This is probably annoying but... Let's find light inside our universe now; When ain't nobody keep on holding us down; Just come in, get in, let them say what they say; Cause I'm about to put them all away All my , listen up; If that boy ain't giving up; Lick your lips and swing your hips; Girl, all you gotta say is; My name is NO There's an ; When you hold me, when you touch me; It's so powerful; I can feel it Re:RPs The only one I'd like to add would be Aydan/Elle, since we haven't done much of them, and Aydan would love to tell her that she can expect a nephew. :P Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 17:26, October 31, 2016 (UTC) :It's fine. You don't have to worry about it. :P It happened over the summer and there was one RP with Mason/Eilis at that time, but she only just told Mason like.... yesterday OOC? Or the day before? So it hasn't been going on that long. :P Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 21:27, October 31, 2016 (UTC) I'll be around in the morning, yeah. Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 21:46, October 31, 2016 (UTC) :So I feel like we covered everything we wanted to. Would Hope/Ferlen be in order, after Draco's resignation came out? Or did you want to wait and RP with Bailey/possibly Draco first? Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 17:53, November 4, 2016 (UTC) So... I may have been casually stalking Eilis/Melinda xD. Mason has already sent an owl to his grandfather who has contacted the Muggle Police and arrested the priest. They'll probably need Eilis to testify but he's currently in custody back in Mason's hometown. "It's a glorious thing to be a Pirate King," Talk 21:32, October 31, 2016 (UTC) :Mason's not equipped to deal with this kinda thing either. He was abused... but physically abused, not sexually. Plus he's as angry if not more than Melinda is. Like he'd probably have turned homicidal had he been back home. "It's a glorious thing to be a Pirate King," Talk 21:39, October 31, 2016 (UTC) He wasn't abused by the priest. He was abused by his dad, who's in jail now. Mason's over it for the most part. Minus some anger issues. But yeah... we'll just kinda have to see how it plays out IC. Mason and Melinda should probably talk at some point soon though. "It's a glorious thing to be a Pirate King," Talk 21:44, October 31, 2016 (UTC)